Use of vehicle-to-vehicle (V2V) communications and vehicle-to-infrastructure (V2I) communications are known. Such car2car or vehicle to vehicle (V2V) and vehicle to infrastructure (car2X or V2X or V2I) technology provides for communication between vehicles and/or infrastructure based on information provided by one or more vehicles and/or information provided by a remote server or the like. Examples of such systems are described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,580,795, which is hereby incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.